the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Frayed Fey
Breathe, Maya. Breathe! I have to. I have to know what really happened.. "Come in." Here goes nothing. Frayed Fey Maya sat on her couch in Fey Manor, looking through a Steel Samurai guide book. She’d been re-watching some old the old episodes, when she’d noticed a crazy inconstancy. The Steel Samurai claims in the first episode, that the Evil Magistrate killed his family. But later in the season, he mentions that he lost his parents long before the Evil Magistrate rose to power. Now, she was flicking through the guide book, hoping to find a reason for this. It’s probably not important… but it’s bugging me! Eventually, Maya tossed it across the room. They had no explanation. She decided to ask Penny about it during the next convention. When the book hit the couch, it bounced off of a red object, and fell to the ground. Maya winced, as she realized what it was. The Master’s Talisman. She’d been reluctant to wear it, ever since she received it. Maya had tried so hard, but her mother was dead, and she couldn’t properly succeed her. Maya was so confused, and so ashamed of what had happened. It’s all my fault… Maya sighed, and slipped it on under her robes. It still felt heavy, and it weighed down on her. All the bloody history that had come from the dumb title. She wished she could just be Nick’s assistant, instead of a spirit medium sometimes. “Mystic Maya?” Maya turned around, and delight spread on her face, as she saw a nine year old girl run into the room. She met Maya with a big hug. This was the only reason that Maya stayed in the village. Pearl Fey. “Oh Pearly…” Maya said, hugging her tight. Pearl broke away from the hug, and said, “Mystic Maya? I was wondering about something.” “What is it Pearly?” Maya asked. Pearl bit her thumb, and then said, “Well, I was wondering… is there any way I could find out who my father is?” That was an out of the blue question. Pearly’s never really asked about that before. “Why do you ask?” Maya replied, “Just out of curiosity.” “Well,” Pearl said, “I’ve spent a long time, thinking about my family. Most of them are gone. And I thought that maybe… my father’s out there somewhere.” Maya thought for a moment, “Hmm… We can always just check the Records Room.” “The… Rek-ords Room? What’s a rek-ord, Mystic Maya?” Pearl said. Maya laughed, “Oh Pearly, you’re so cute! It’s just where we have a collection of all major events that happen in Kurain.” “Oh.” Said Pearl. “Come on. Maybe there’s something about your family!” Pearl jumped up in glee, “Yay! Thanks Mystic Maya!” Maya just smiled, and lead her little cousin down to a room in the basement. The two girls worked together to push open the door, and were immediately greeted with a large layer of dust. Maya coughed, as she walked over to the filing cabinets, “Wow. I don’t think anyone’s been down here in years.” Sure enough, the place looked mostly untouched. The only thing that had recently been moved, was the Main Family’s cabinet, likely to report the death of Misty Fey, and name Maya the new master. Pearl looked at the cabinets, “So, my family’s information is in here?” “Yep!” Maya said, “The Branch Family is larger than the rest of us, so they’ve got several files.” Maya opened one of the drawers, and started sifting through them, “If you see anything that looks familiar, tell me!” The two spent the next few hours, reading the history of the Fey Clan, looking for something on Pearl. Just when Maya was about to give up, Pearl said, “Look Mystic Maya! My mother’s name is on this!” Maya dropped the file she was holding, and picked it up. Sure enough, it said, “Morgan Fey” in big, bold letters. Maya took the file from her, and began reading it. “Let’s see here. 1992, Morgan Fey marries… Redd White?” Maya froze for a moment, and then a horrible thought crossed her mind. Not THAT Redd White. Not the one who murdered Sis! But she knew it was an un-common name, and she slammed her fist to the ground, fighting back tears. That monster! Pearl said softly, “Mystic Maya, are you okay?” “I’m fine Pearly.” Maya said, lying through her teeth, “Let’s keep looking.” “Okay…” Pearl whispered. Maya straightened herself and continued reading, “1993, Dahlia and Iris Fey are born into the Fey Clan. 1997, Morgan Fey becomes a part of the Branch Family. Husband leaves her, taking Dahlia and Iris Fey with her.” “So… Mr. Redd isn’t my father?” Pearl asked. Jeez, let’s hope not! “I don’t think so.” Maya said, and continued to read. “Okay, there’s not much for a few years… Here we go! 2009, Pearl Fey is born into the Fey Clan. Father is supposedly Naru Dietz.” Maya said, “Here’s your father Pearly!" “Naru Dietz?” Pearl said, thinking, “I’ve never heard that name before.” Neither have I. Aunt Morgan always said that he left when Pearl was a baby. “Well, there you go Pearly. We can ask Nick if he’s ever heard of this guy, okay?” Maya said. Pearl grinned, “Okay Mystic Maya! We should probably put these back though.” Maya looked up. Pearl was right. All the Branch Family’s files were scattered all over the floor. Maya sighed, and with Pearl’s help, they soon put all the papers back into their dusty cabinets. When they finished, Pearl said, “What about your family, Mystic Maya? You never met your father either…” Maya shrugged, “Mia always said that he died when I was two. I never knew him, and it never bugged me. Plus… we did just rip out a bunch of other files.” That’s half true. Plus, I don’t want to see all the bloody history my line went through. Pearl said, “Okay…” Though she sounded a little dejected. But she perked up, and said, “I’m going to go call Mr. Nick! Maybe he knows about Naru Dietz!” Pearl skipped out of the room, and Maya sighed. She decided to return to her Steel Samurai book. It was limited addition, after all. ~ That night, Maya tossed and turned in her sleep. The records were bothering her. She’d never cared about her family before in her life, but now, it weighed heavily on her mind. Finally, she sat up, and lit a lamp. Creeping down the stairs in the darkness, she made sure not to wake anyone. She passed the meditation room, and entered the hallway before the basement. Maya forgot to breathe, as she passed Pearl’s room, desperate not to wake her. Then, she descended down the old staircase, and opened the door to the Records Room She put the lamp on the floor, and walked over to the Main Family cabinet, her nightgown brushing her ankles. Pulling open the case, she looked through it, until she found a recent record. “Okay… 1989, Mia Fey is born into the Fey Clan. 1997, Maureen Fey dies, Misty Fey succeeds her. 1999, Maya Fey is born into the Fey Clan. 2001, the DL-6 incident occurs. Misty Fey channels a spirit, and then later leaves the village.” The rest of that file was full of things that she and Mia had done. This included Mia’s death, and Maya’s three arrests. She assumed Morgan was the one to put those in there. But she looked through those files, and she couldn’t find a single mention of her father. Ugh. Where did they put him? She spread the files on the floor, until she came across one from 1986. “1986. Lawyer Gregory Edgeworth comes to study the Kurain Channeling Technique.” Huh? Why’s Mr. Edgeworth’s dad here? And why would he need to study Kurain? Maya continued reading. “1987, Misty Fey marries Gregory Edgeworth- WHAT?!” Maya broke off, and dropped the paper in shock. She read the page again, just to be safe. Sure enough, her mother had married a Gregory Edgeworth, two years before Mia had been born. What the-? That’s impossible. But Edgeworth isn’t a very common last name… Maya turned the paper over, and realized there was a back. Desperate, she continued to read, hungry for information, instead of burgers. “1992, Misty Fey gives birth to Miles Edgeworth. Miles Edgeworth?!” Maya looked closely, just to be sure. But her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her, not this time. “What the hell is going on here?” She said loudly. Confused, she read the rest of the page. “1993, Gregory Edgeworth returns home, taking his son with him. Miles never returns to the village. 1998, Gregory Edgeworth returns to Kurain for a few months, then returns.” Maya’s eyes bulged. That was right before she was born! So… Gregory Edgeworth is my father? But… that means… Mr. Edgeworth is my brother? Maya stole the files that had any reference to her father, and put the rest back. Tomorrow, she was taking the train down to Los Angeles. She needed some answers. ~ The next day, Maya found herself on a bus, reading through the files again. She’d highlighted the important ones, and now, was on her way to the Prosecutor’s Office. I have to know the truth. When she stepped off the bus, there was a very tall building in front of her. Wind blew through her hair, as she looked up to the top. She pushed open the door. A young lady at the desk looked up at her, “Excuse me, Miss? Can I help you?” Maya turned, said, “I’m looking for Mr. Edgeworth’s office. It’s important.” The lady said, “Twelfth Floor. Room 1202. High Prosecutor’s Office.” “Thank you!” Maya said, and ran towards the elevator. The elevator ride wen quickly, and soon, Maya found herself on the 12th floor, in front of Mr. Edgeworth’s office. It was now, that she began to have second thoughts. Breathe, Maya. Breathe! She thought, doubt in her mind. I have to. I have to know what really happened. Maya knocked on the door, waited. “Come in.” Here goes nothing… Maya held her breath, and pushed open the door. She entered a rather fancy looking office. Edgeworth sat on a plush couch, reading a file, and sipping tea. “Detective Gumshoe, unless you-“ He broke off as he looked up, “My apologies Ms. Fey. I was expecting someone else.” “Oh,” Maya said, “I can go if you’re-“ “No, it’s fine.” Edgeworth said, “He’s not supposed to be here for another hour. I wasn’t expecting you.” “What happened, Mr. Edgeworth? Are you working on a case?” Edgeworth shook his head, “Just solved one, actually. There was a murder last night, as I returned home.” “Ah, that makes sense.” Maya said. “Wright didn’t send you, did he?” Edgeworth said, “If so, I can’t diverge you any information.” Maya shook her head, “I came off my own accord. If Nick wanted to see you, he would come himself.” “I see,” Edgeworth said, “Well, do tell him not to defend a Jacques Portsman, should he come across him.” “Sure.” Maya said, and the office fell into silence. However, Edgeworth picked up the conversation, “I’m sure you are not here for petty gossip. Do share your intentions. I am busy.” Maya held forward the files, “I um… I need you to look at these. Only the highlighted dates are important.” Edgeworth took the files from her, and began to skim them. His facial expression gave nothing away, and Maya stood towards the door, awkwardly. When Edgeworth finished, he put them down, and let out a breath. “Where… did you find this?” “In the Records of the Fey family.” Maya said quickly, “I thought that maybe-“ “What do they mean?” Edgeworth said, more to himself, “This is impossible.” “Well, Miles…” Maya said, trying out his first name, “I think it means… that I’m your sister.” Edgeworth stood up, “I- I… Are you sure?” Maya nodded, “Well, Edgeworth isn’t a common surname… And I remember your father’s name.” The two stared at each other in silence, as this revelation washed over them. Then, Edgeworth walked over to Maya, and hugged her tightly. Maya was surprised by this sudden display of emotion, and hugged him back in joy. “Oh Miles…” She said, “Er… can I call you that?” Edgeworth nodded, “Just don’t do it in front of Wright… Maya.” The two held each other in the embrace, before Maya let go, “Thank you. I have to go back to the village now. If you see Nick, tell him I say hi!” Then she smiled at her brother, and walked out the door. Edgeworth made a mental note to call Wright later… Just for Maya. As Maya returned home, she greeted Pearl, but said nothing about her adventure. But she kept on smiling, knowing that the frayed strings of the Fey family, had been tied together once more. The End Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Ace Attorney Category:Non-Warriors Category:Finished Stories Category:One-Shots